


A Silly Booster Gold Story

by SmartCoffee



Category: Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fear, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: A couple of dream scenarios are really common - the one where your teeth fall out, the one where you aren't ready for an exam, and this one.
Kudos: 3





	A Silly Booster Gold Story

There was a clock in the church. He tried to check the time but either the light or the distance made it too blurry. 

He felt unusually anxious. It was hard to explain how he could fight a colossal supervillain like Darkseid without fear but this ceremony made him hesitate.

He would have thought that all of his friends and family would be here. Shelly, Batman, Wonder Woman, and so on. 

He kept stepping forward to the front where a figure in a white dress awaited.

He came to the front and looked to his left. His steps felt sluggish, almost like wading through a flood. Where was his Best Man? No one was willing to serve? He felt so defeated. 

The eerie thing was he had no idea who the girl was. How could he be getting married to a stranger? He must be plastered. What was going on?

“You may now kiss the bride.”

“Ted Kord, you dang fool!” Booster and Ted laughed heartily. He didn’t kiss Ted but he hugged him and shook his hand. 

And then the dream ended.


End file.
